Because of You
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Julian has won the lottery in more ways than one. The money is great but the love of a new trailer park resident is worth so much more. Julian takes a well deserved vacation with the people who mater most. Involves drugs, swearing and graphic sex. M for future chapters.


**_This is my first Trailer Park Boys fan fiction. The idea came to me in a dream. I do not own The Trailer Park Boys, of course, though Bridgette and Anne are my own. Please review as it keeps me motivated knowing people are reading my stories. Enjoy. Ciao!_**

 _People come and go._

 _Some will love you._

 _Some will test you._

 _Some will bless you._

 _Be patient, everything happens for a reason._

* * *

Rarely did Julian actually waste money. He considered himself to a businessman. Spend money to make money. His two goals in life were to be financially stable and to be married before he turned 50. It was supposed to be by the time he was 40 but that had never worked out. He had tried working and that had just been so difficult. The security gig had been fun at first. Stealing what he wanted was easily but he had slipped up and the slip up had been something he had not even considered…. A second copy of the tapes…. The bar had been a good idea. It would have gone well if the low life's drinking his booze had paid their tabs.. That one had almost bankrupted him.

Trying to get away from law breaking, Julian had been considering again going to school. Making something of himself. Bubbles and Ricky had always looked to Julian to set them straight and keep them on as straight a line as possible. It was a about time Julian had some prospects. Out picking up course lists from the community college Julian had Ricky stopped off at the Avondale. He was running low on Coca Cola he could do for a fresh bottle of rum as well from the next door L.C.B.O.

It was actually Ricky's idea, the Lotto ticket. **"Come on Julian,"** Ricky coaxed. **"It's just two dollars."** Julian nodded as he set the bottle of soda on the counter. **"Yeah, _My_ two dollars."** The ice in the tumbler in his hand clinked as he dug into his pocket for money. Julian's gaze moved briefly to the blue Lotto machine. He had never bought one in his life. The odds were so bad. Julian sighed. He said softly and the cashier printed it up without a blink. **"I'm gonna loose this money. "** He muttered. **"That's the way she goes."** Ricky quipped as a he pocketed a freshly stolen chocolate bar.

* * *

Six hours had passed. Drink in hand, Julian sat on Bubbles' bed with a kitten in his lap and one perched on his broad shoulder. Bubbles cracked open a beer as the two chatted and Ricky finished rolling a joint. The sun had set a while ago and the door to the shed were open. The odd set of headlights lit up the road as a car passed by. Disembodied voices carried in the darkness from the surrounding trailers. Julian had completely forgotten about the ticket. It was not until Julian had reached into his pocket for his lighter that the ticket fell out a fluttered to the floor.

Muttering to himself about checking the ticket in the morning, Julian bent to pick the slightly crumpled paper up. Bubbles eyed it. **"Julian,"** He started **"is that for the lottery?"** Julian grunted and shrugged. **"Is it for tonight?"** Bubbles continued. Bubbles slipped the ticket from Julian's fingers and looked at it. He had never gotten a Lotto ticket before either. The draw was for tonight and Bubbles was just a little curious. He pulled out his out dated lap top and sat sat next to Julian, opening the thick computer on his lap. Ricky lit his joint and took a drag before handing it to Julian who would take a hit and then hand it to Bubbles. It only took a few minutes before Bubbles had found the right website and punched in the numbers on the ticket.

* * *

Bubbles had almost lost his shit when the numbers came back a winner. A 100,000.00 winner. Julian didn't believe it. Well, maybe he did but he didn't want to let himself believe it. Bubbles must of entered the numbers in wrong, him too. Or the website was messed up. Julian didn't know much about the internet. He did know though, that Bubbles was banging on his door at 7 am and waking Julian from a sound sleep spread out on his back on the couch.

Curled up in the little space beside him was his girlfriend, Bridgette, of three months. The relationship was so young and yet so strong. She supported him. Listened to him and felt comfortable enough to give her own opinions if he asked for them. The two had only been friends for a month before Bridgette had asked him out. A month after she and her 13 year old daughter, Anne, had moved into the trailer across the road. Four months after Julian's engagement had fallen apart.

Though Julian had been attracted to Bridgette's coffee and cream colored skin and her shy eyes that always shifted away when a man looked at her, he had rejected her when Bridgette had mustered the nerve to ask him out. Julian just didn't trust himself. Neither to stay away from crime or to not hurt her. It was weeks later when he had knocked on her door just after dusk and asked her to dinner at his place. Even still, months after, he was getting to know Anne and Bridgette was slow coming with stories of her personal history. Something told him to take this relationship at her pace. She had been hurt and he wanted her trust just as much as her body.

Bridgette had heard the commotion the night before and after seeing to Anne, had crossed the road. She and the boys and then later just she and Julian had talked about the potential winnings. Bridgette had not asked for anything but had just really been a wall to bounce excited ideas off of. She had fallen asleep with her head resting on Julian's strong chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beat, and was only now awakened. The banging came again and Bridgette's brown eyes snapped open.

When Julian began to move, Bridgette hurried to climb over him and off the couch as if she were embarrassed to be there. Julian stood up, took a drink from his now warm drink and then moved to place a soft kiss on her lips. Bridgette blushed and glanced down with a soft smile on her face as Julian headed for the door.

 **"Bub's,"** Julian said with an irritated sigh as he opened the door **"do you have any idea what time it is?"** Bridgette hurried to straighten her clothes and grab her shoes. She liked Bubbles of course but did not feel she needed to eavesdrop on whatever was going on. Bubbles' eyes were excited behind his thick glasses. **"Yes Julian,"** He said **"it's time for Avondale to open. You don't believe me, so lets go check your ticket at the store!"** He hesitated when Bridgette slipped by Julian with a shy 'goodbye' to the bigger man and then a 'hi' to Bubbles. He gave a embarrassed greeting in return not having meant to chase her off. Julian looked after her as did Bubbles. Only with different expressions on their faces as Bridgette headed home.

Having roused Ricky they were shortly in the shit mobile and heading for the corner store. He did believe it fully until the ticket was scanned and the results were printed out and in his hand. **"I won a hundred thousand dollars..."** He mumbled to himself in shock. It was no million but it was more than he'd ever had. Ricky piped up **"I should get some. It was my idea to buy the ticket."** Julian chuckled. **"Yeah and my two dollars."** He knew perfectly well that he would share the wealth a bit with his best friends but he was not getting involved in any schemes.

* * *

It took two weeks for everything to be processed. The paperwork, the verification and the delivery of the money. Julian had been concentrating hard on what to do with it. He did want to take another shot a his own business but wanted to have some fun too. Julian had given five thousand to Bubbles and Ricky each... knowing full well Bubbles would spend it smarter than Ricky would.

The day after the bank had cleared the money Bridgette opened her door to Julian holding his drink in one hand and a single, long steam red rose in the other. Surprised, she looked from the flower to his eyes before giving a gentle smile and slipping the flower from his fingers with a softly spoken **"Thank you."** Julian stepped forward and gave Bridgette a kiss that she happily leaned into. Eyes closing and her free hand moving to the side of his neck. The farthest they had gone was just barely past kissing but it was enough for her for now. He wanted more but could wait.

In Bridgette's trailer, Bridgette, Julian and Anne sat around the small kitchen table. A pizza sat between them. **"So I've been thinking."** Julian started after his third slice of pizza. Bridgette looked up from her plate. **"I'd like to take you away."** Bridgette shook her head quickly but Julian cut her off before she could say anything. **"You and Anne, a vacation. I want to and you deserve it."** They both knew she was going to argue but Julian had the idea he would win.

 **"I don't want you to pay for anything for us."** Bridgette said as she had told him over many other subjects in the past. **"Use your money for things you want."** Bridgette hated feeling dependent on anyone. She had learned never to owe anyone if she could help it. People didn't do things for others without wanting something in return. She wouldn't make the same mistake again. It would take many attempts on his part and many refusals and hers before Julian began to break through the wall.

* * *

His persistence would pay off, however. It was nearly another two weeks before Bridgette gave in. They were in Bridgette's trailer and sitting on the couch reading the same book. Well, Bridgette was reading. Julian pretended to to read but instead was enjoying the warmth of her body up against his side and the smell of her hair. His arm was over her slim shoulders and his fingers periodically traced patterns on her arm. If the boys asked about moments like this Julian would be quick to deny it but this woman did something to him. She surprised him with her intelligence and strength.

 **"Listen to me."** Julian said suddenly breaking the silence. Bridgette said nothing but she lowered the book and waited. **"Me, Ricky and Bubs are going to away for a week."** It was time to try a different approach at this vacation. **"I want you and Anne to come too."** She was listening and he wasn't giving her a chance to say no. **"Let me spend my money the way I want to."** On her and her daughter. Bridgette sighed and met his eyes and opened her mouth to argue and then shut it again. He had brought this up so many times. **"Okay."** She finally told him and was quick to add, **"But I don't want to be in debt to you."** That was all she could get out before Julian had cut her off with a joyous kiss and a almost crushing hug. **"You owe me nothing, baby. It's a gift."** Then he was gone out the door saying he'd be back.


End file.
